


Some fun on a lonely night

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Sometimes the triangles make the Murder God do weird things. Sometimes they add new roles to the games. This time a new murderer was made as was a lonely person, and the two happened to meet that night.In addition, get some lovely Tommy/Grace action with the events after the scenario!THIS IS A DIFFERENT TAKE ON THE STORY "A Lonely Night" AND IS MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.





	Some fun on a lonely night

The game was murder, and the train was the Murder Express, and it was about to live up to that name. Tommy didn't know why he felt safe on this train, but something felt like this round was going to go well for him. No one counted on the triangles, however, and that night some rules of the game changed. Tommy was left with this insatiable craving for attention so, in the night instead of staying in his room like a good townsfolk, he wandered over to Grace's room. Earlier that day she had tried accusing him of being one of the murderers so to get back at her, he thought it would be funny to sneak into her room and scare her, but he hadn't counted on the triangles changing her too.

After he got into her room and all set up he noticed that she was getting up in the middle of the night to leave. “Grace!” Tommy shouted out, “Where are you going? I was going to stay with you tonight in your room!” Grace jumped at the new voice in her room, as she turned to investigate it. She saw Tommy sitting with a blanket on the floor his grin replaced with confusion as to where she was going.

“Tommy,” Grace sighed, “What in the world are you doing here? It's not safe right now.” She shifted her hands, trying to keep the dagger she had just been given out of sight from Tommy until she knew why he was here.

“Well, thanks to those triangles the Murder God talks about she made me really lonely,” Tommy began to stand up as he talked, “So for tonight I figured I would stay with you, since you’re not a murderer for sure!” Tommy’s grin returned and he seemed to radiate an aura of calm around him. 

Grace’s expression soured if Tommy was the lonely person that means if he sleeps with a murderer he gets killed, and Grace knew what she had to do in that case. “Tommy, I am quite sorry but,” Grace pulled out the black knife from her belt, “But unfortunately I'm not safe anymore.” Grace began to walk towards Tommy, her expression unchanged from the exchange. “After all, it's the rules of the game Tommy, it's nothing personal.”

Tommy looked on in horror as his friend slowly walked towards him the knife in hand. It was only meant to be a joke, and now here he was about to die again. He backed up into the wall, nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide. “MOTHER FUCKER YOU BITCH I JUST WANTED SOME LOVE!” Tommy yelled as loud as he could, he knew no one would be able to come to save him, after all, he had done this to himself and he was going to pay the price.

As the dagger began to pierce Tommy’s heart he closed his eyes tight, the blood was dripping down his chest and the pain was worse than any other time. Tommy had come to trust and care about Grace and she stabbed him in the heart, and that made it hurt deeper than any wound could. When Tommy opened his eyes he was back in the lounge, he knew he still had one more game before she was done, but at least he could enjoy some juice before then.

The Spaceship had somehow managed to be pretty uneventful compared to the Murder Express, the Murder God was worried about her game being stale and decided to give everyone stats and dice for it. Tommy was absolutely in his element in this game and was doing everything he could to help make sure the ship ran smoothly. They beat the seven assed aliens, went to ludicrous speeds, and actually survived despite everything. Afterward, all the awakened were back at their Lounge, including the newcomer of Percy who had woke up after Grace killed Tommy on the train. Things weren't all well with that however and both Grace and the Doctor had left to go back to their rooms before Vincent, Tommy, and Percy could finish talking.

Tommy was worried about Grace after everything that had happened, she had started drinking hard once they got to the lounge before she stormed off. He knew she would just need time but he wanted to help however he could. Tommy wandered the Hotel part of the Lounge some before he got to Grace's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, “Grace? Are you alright? I know you’re in there.” an audible sigh could be heard from inside the room. “Is it alright if I come in?”

A groan followed from the room after that and Tommy opened the door to her room. Grace’s room was a disaster much to Tommy’s surprise, even with how she had been acting he expected it to be far more organized than this. Grace herself didn't look much better, her hair was everywhere, tears had been falling down her face for quite some time, and her magnifying glass she kept on her person was thrown across the room.

“What do you want Tommy?” Grace said, her words were harsh and her throat seemed strained from screaming. The scent of Port was prominent in the room with some half-finished bottles on the floor, it seemed that she had gotten more than slightly drunk as Vincent had before the games. Grace was sitting on her bed on the other side of the room which was about the only thing not broken right now. Tommy closed the door behind him and made his way over to Grace, trying to not step on anything.

“Well, after what happened downstairs I wanted to check on you.” Tommy’s words were soft and gentle as he spoke, “And after both games, we went through I didn't know how well you had taken them.” Tommy carefully placed a hand on Grace’s shoulder. She was more tense than usual, and it seems she had just finished with an episode from the Host with the Detective now dealing with the fallout of it.

“Ah yes, come up here and make fun of the old person who doesn't know what space is, thank you, Tommy, that's exactly what I needed right now!” Grace shoved Tommy’s hand off her shoulder and moved farther down the bed from him. “I'm fine thank you very much, no thanks to you.”

“Grace that’s not what I meant,” Tommy sighed and moved to sit on the bed where Grace had been moments ago, “I was more worried about you after what happened on the train. You seemed hesitant about it and not happy to hurt me at all.”

“Well, of course, I wasn't happy about it Tommy,” Grace pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them, “I wasn't a murderer before and that damn bitch had to go and change the game and make me a traitor.” Graces voice was soft and Tommy could tell that she was unhappy with the outcome of that game. 

Tommy moved closer to her on the bed, carefully placing his hand on top of hers. “Well if that's what's bothering you, I could always stay in your room tonight,” Tommy softly smiled at Grace, keeping his voice calm and level. “Maybe make up for trying to scare you.”

Grace chuckled, “And why would you trust me to do that? You didn't scare me, I killed you.”

“Yeah, but I think this time it would go better. So, what do you say?” Tommy moved his hand off Grace’s back to his own lap.

“Well, I guess this one time won't be a bad idea,” Grace began to laugh, “Although I can't promise I won't stab you this time.”

“Oh come on grace, we’re not in one of her games you don't need to joke about that.” Tommy half chuckled at her comment, Grace was beginning to get red in the face and Tommy was unsure if she was joking or being serious.

“Oh, Tommy, who said anything about joking?” Grace began to crawl over the bed to Tommy, “You said you wanted to sleep with me, so we might as well make the most of it.” Grace smirked as she got closer to Tommy, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Now Grace, You've been drinking,” Tommy put his hands upon Graces shoulders and stopped her from coming closer to him, “And I'm not sure if it's a good idea to make this kind of decision in this state.”

Graced pulled back from him and sat on the bed smiling. “Tommy, you don't drink so you wouldn't know but drinking doesn't work like that here, it will only affect you as much as you want it to. The only reason Vincent couldn't’ hold his liquor was because he wanted to be shit faced, I on the other hand just needed the edge from Percy to go away, and since that’s gone,” Grace slid her hand over to Tommy’s lap, a small yelp escaping his lips, “You wanted to sleep together, and I could use it just as much right now.”

Tommy had turned bright red from Grace’s words, a shiver running down his spine. When he had entered the room he was only intending to try and cheer Grace up, however with things moving the way they were, Tommy knew that wasn't all that was happening. Tommy closed his eyes and leaned over placing a kiss upon Grace’s lips.

Grace sighed into the kiss while her hand wandered farther into Tommy’s lap finding a bulge in his pants. Upon finding what she was after Grace took hold and began to stroke the hard member in her hand. Grace broke the kiss, “If we are going to do this it's going to be my way, understood Tommy?” Grace was firm with her tone, but her eyes flickered with excitement as she spoke.

“Fine by me Grace, just tell me what to do then.” Tommy smiled at Grace, taking every feeling of the moment at hand.

“Good, now let's get started by getting you out of all those clothes Tommy.” Grace took off her own coat signaling Tommy to do the same.

Tommy was slow in his movements as due to his health his body wasn't the fittest, but around Grace, he felt safe regardless. Pulling from the bottom of his shirt in one motion all of his upper garments were gone and sat down on the floor next to them. Tommy stood and removed his pants and undergarments, his face turning a soft shade of pink as he did so.

Grace watched curiously as Tommy stripped cataloging every move me made and how he did so. “Not bad Tommy,” She said, “I wasn't sure if you would follow through.” She placed a hand on Tommy's wrist pulling him back closer to the bed. “I'm very glad you did, however.”

Grace tugged at Tommy's wrist moving him back on the bed laying him on his back. Grace proceeded to kneel over top of him pushing her hair to the side. Grace proceeded to remove more of her clothing, starting with her sweater tossing it to the other side of the room. Next, she removed her tie and unbuttoned her shirt leaving it on but her chest exposed to the room. Leaning down over Tommy Grace slipped her tie over his neck, using it to slightly pull his head up into a kiss.

Tommy blushed at the sight above him, every aspect of Grace's body seemed to shine in the light. Tommy had never really thought of Grace in this way, but every part of it felt right as he did at this moment. Grace proceeded to reach down and pull her undergarments out from under her skirt tossing them aside before placing herself back over Tommy's legs.

Tommy was standing fully erect at the sight of Grace even despite her still being covered. “Grace, you're so beautiful,” Tommy said as he watched Graces movements with awe.

“Oh don't go getting all sappy on me now Tommy,” Grace said as she leaned down putting her face inches from his, “After all, the fun hasn't even begun yet. Now hold onto me as I give you the best night of your afterlife.” Grace placed a soft kiss on Tommy’s lips before kneeling back up moving over Tommy’s pelvis.

Tommy moved his hands up to Graces sides as she had asked, and as she began to lower herself onto him he held her helping her keep her balance. Grace slowly began to take Tommy’s cock inside her, allowing her body to adjust to the object sliding inside her inch by inch.

A sharp inhale escaped Graces lips as she took the full length inside her taking a moment to sit and catch her breath. “Dammit Tommy,” Grace said as her breathing deepened, “With how frail you are I honestly wasn't expecting you to be quite so endowed.” Grace placed her hands over top Tommy's and attempted to smile at him. “If you're good to go I know I can't wait any longer.” 

Tommy simply nodded in response as Grace began to slide up and down his length. A moan escaped his lips from the pleasure, his own hips buckling up into her as she moved. After Grace had accustomed herself to the movements she began to move faster up and down his length. Tommy kept his grip on Graces hips steady helping her move with ease as he kept thrusting into her.

“Yes Tommy,” Grace cried, “Keep it up, you’re almost there!” Her words were sharp, the kind of pleasure cutting through the cold in her words as her orgasm grew closer with each thrust.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching Tommy’s hands began to work their way up Graces body, moving from her hips up her back before reaching her shoulders. In one motion Tommy pulled Grace down to lay flat with himself knocking her head on the headboard behind them.

“Shit, Grace, are you okay?” Tommy said his breath shaking as he heard a blunt thud above his head.

Grace did not respond and simply inhaled as a small drop of blood rolled down her hand landing on Tommy's forehead. Grace slowly moved her body more upright before wiping away the blood with a smile starting to form on her face. ”Tommy dear,” Grace said, a melody forming in her voice, “If you really wanted to fuck with me, you only had to ask, not assault the poor detective.” Graces eyes flickered in the light as it was clear the Detective was gone and the Host was out to play. 

Grace began to move herself off from Tommy’s length as she spoke. “We're still playing by my rules Tommy, and my rules say,” Grace grabbed Tommy’s cock forcefully forcing a moan from him, “Get on your fucking hands and knees as I'm going to fuck you.”

Tommy saw the hunger in Grace’s eyes that she was very clear in what she wanted. “Of course Grace, whatever you ask I will obey.” Tommy began to roll over, getting herself on all fours like he had been told. Tommy had no clue what to expect from the new uncharted territory, but despite this, he was still just happy to feel so close to Grace.

Grace stood up and moved to her dresser as Tommy moved to sift through the drawers unceremoniously as she looked for what she desired. Eventually, she found what she was after, one of her favorite toys The Host would use to calm herself between games. Grace pulled out the dildo, some lube, and the strap attachment she had yet to try out and proceded to prepare herself.

Even despite Tommy not being able to see her Grace still put on a show with her movements, swaying with the beat in her head. First, she removed her skirt, allowing her to put on the harness and toy, making sure they were placed perfectly for the best mobility. After that, she proceeded to slowly remove her shirt off her shoulders and ripping her bra off her body releasing her breasts.

Once Grace was fully naked she mounted herself back on the bed behind Tommy lubing up the dildo. “Now if this begins to hurt Tommy,” Grace whispered as she lined her toy up with his ass, “Scream for me to stop,” Grace smirked as she began to thrust herself into Tommy in one slow controlled motion.

Tommy buried his face in the pillows and let out a soft scream, the pleasure flowing through him different than that he had felt before. Grace wasted no time moving in and out of his ass with each movement Tommy would let out a different sound, some forming more of a scream, others melding into a moan, but all of them pleasureful.

Grace moaned with each scream Tommy let out, eventually moving one of her hands up to her breast playing with herself to extend the pleasure. Every few thrusts Grace would bring her hand down on Tommy’s ass, turning his cheeks from pink to red with each slap.

Tommy's breath began to quicken as time went on before he forced himself to speak. “Grace, please I'm so close. Please let me fuck you one more time.” His words were labored as Grace continued to fuck his ass between each word.

“Well Tommy, you have been being a good boy toy,” Grace leaned herself down next to his head, “But you're going to fuck me on top this time, no more head cuts. Am I clear?” Grace ran her nails over Tommy's back with her last words, breaking the skin just enough to hurt but not to draw blood.

“Yes, Grace, whatever you say.” Tommy forced out through the moans unable to move his body.

Grace slowly pulled herself out of Tommy, letting a deep moan escape his lips as she did. Once she was out Grace undid the harness, tossing it across the room before sliding under Tommy placing her pussy in front of his dick. “Well, lover boy? Fuck me already.” Her words were clear as she wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck kissing him passionately.

Tommy slowly changed his position, holding Grace as they kissed while moving his hips down to insert himself in Grace once more. With the wetness that had formed in her only moments ago Tommy slid into her pussy with ease, forcing both of them to moan into the kiss. Wasting no time Tommy began to pick up the pace fucking her bringing his orgasm back to near completion.

Grace eventually broke the kiss moving her head to Tommy's neck before sinking her teeth into his neck like an animal killing its prey. Tommy screamed at the pain and began to buck his hips faster causing Graces bite to tighten with each thrust.

“Grace I'm there oh gods I'm going to cum Grace.” Tommy moaned as he moved faster, the pain and pleasure coaxing him on.

Grace let go her hold on Tommy an evil grin on her face as she whispered into his ear, “Fill me up you naughty boy, don't you dare stop till you've given me every single drop of your dirty cum.”

Unable to contain himself more Tommy furiously bucked his hips, moving completely into Grace releasing every drop of his seed into her. Grace gasped and moaned as the sensation brought on her own powerful orgasm. The new fluid forcing itself deep into her pussy, and once no more could fill her up it began to spill out past Tommy’s dick and out onto the bed.

Once their orgasms had passed Tommy slowly rolled off Grace onto the side of the bed. “Grace.” He said softly as he intertwined his hand with hers, “Can I still stay here and sleep with you tonight?”

Grace began to laugh at this causing Tommy to blush at his innocence. “Of course Tommy, you can come and stay here any time you want so long as you'll make me feel that good when you do.” Grace turned her head to look at Tommy, her normal villainous grin being replaced by a sincere smile from her words.

“I think you might have a deal Grace.” Tommy turned his head to meet Graces gaze, his own innocence forming in his smile, “Although next time, let's do this without the blood.”

The two of them both laughed at Tommy's comment before they both fell asleep, their hands still together as one throughout the night.


End file.
